iLike You
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Based on the promo for 'iOMG'. Freddie confronts a scared and conflicted Sam. She admits to not liking Brad...but when Freddie asks who she does like, can Sam admit that he's the guy she likes? Freddie and Sam share a moment that will change them forever.


**So I saw the trailer for **_**iOMG**_**... and to quote the show **_**Victorious**_**…I FREAKED THE FREAK OUT! Looks like some Seddie is coming! Anyways, this was inspired by the part in the trailer when Freddie is talking to Sam. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Sam stood alone right outside the school, heaving a long sigh. She needed some time away. From Carly and Brad most of all.

Carly had pushed and pressured Sam, convinced that Sam was in love with the new guy, Brad.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

Carly had gone as far as to set up a romantic dinner for Sam and Brad in an empty classroom. "So that they would have some privacy," Carly had said. That date lasted all of five minutes. Sure, Brad was cute and all, but there just wasn't any chemistry between him and Sam. Sam finally couldn't take it any more and rushed out of the room with a muttered "I'm sorry," through the back doors of the school and out into the cool night air.

Sam took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She knew there was another reason it didn't work out with Brad. There was another guy Sam liked.

Freddie.

She wasn't sure when it started. Maybe some time after they kissed. But Sam found herself falling fall Freddie. She couldn't help but notice how his deep voice sent a slight thrill through her body, especially when he said her name. More often than not, she found herself staring at his biceps straining through his shirt, wondering exactly when Freddie got biceps. She couldn't ignore how her stomach did back flips and her heart raced when he touched her.

"Sam?"

Speak of the devil. Sam turned around to see Freddie walking toward her, concern in his brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What are you doing here so late?" she asked

"I was doing some iCarly editing in the AV room," he said, "I saw you run by. And you never answered my question." Sam sighed, looking down.

"Carly set me up on a date with that new guy Brad," Sam said, "She's convinced I'm in love with him, but I'm not. There's just no chemistry and-" Sam stopped herself before her mouth could betray her.

"And what?" Freddie asked. Sam looked up at him. Bad idea. Those brown eyes of his…they pulled her in like a magnet. She wanted to tell him how she felt so badly. But…she couldn't.

"I like someone else," she muttered.

"Then tell him," Freddie said, shrugging his shoulders. Sam chuckled lightly, shaking her head.

"It's not that easy," she said. She saw Freddie's hand move toward her, almost like he was going to touch her hand, but he pulled it back.

"I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there," Freddie said, " 'Cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. But you never know what might happen…" Sam stared at Freddie, for once really taking in what he was saying. How did he know her so well? It was true, it was easier for her to push people away than let them in. Letting someone in gave them the power to hurt her, power she didn't want anyone to have.

But she had known Freddie for years. He would never hurt her.

"Sam?" Freddie asked after she remained silent for a while. Sam looked up at Freddie, her decision made. She slowly reached raised her hand, placing it at the nape of his neck.

"Wha-?" Freddie started to say, but was cut off by as Sam pulled him down and pressed her lips against his. He remained still for a moment and Sam felt her heart sink. Then suddenly, his arms wrapped around her body, pulling her closer to him. He deepened the kiss, one hand tangling itself in Sam's curly, blonde hair. They weren't sure how long the kiss lasted, but they eventually pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other.

"It's you," Sam breathed, "You're the other guy I like Freddie." Freddie grinned, twirling one of Sam's blonde curls with his fingers.

"I like you too," he whispered bringing his lips to hers again.

They were unaware of Carly, who had heard and seen the whole thing through an open window and was currently doing a happy dance.

**So there's iLike You. I hope you all liked it! **

**Please follow me on twitter! My twitter name is **_**MoonlghtSpirit**_** (Notice no "i" in "light". The name **_**MoonlightSpirit **_**was already taken, so I just took out the "i") under the name MoonlightSpirit (this one with an "i" ^-^). There's a link to it on my profile page.**

******Please Review!**  



End file.
